Save Me From Myself
by evilregal22
Summary: In the AU, Regina has a stalker. He/She is willing to do whatever it takes to get to her. What happens when Regina never comes home from work? What will Regina's boyfriend, Robin, do?
1. Chapter 1

It was a brisk afternoon, and the sun was barely visible. Regina had just finished her lunch break and was about head back to the office. She stopped when she felt a vibration in her jacket pocket. She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. She read the number.

It was her forest- smelling boyfriend, Robin, calling. Her lips curved as a small grin grew on her face. Everyday, Robin would call her after lunch. He loved hearing her sweet, soothing voice.

She placed her perfectly manicured finger on the answer button. "Hello, milady." A firm but somewhat comforting voice spoke on the other end. "Good afternoon, thief." Regina spoke with sass, and it was like she could almost hear him grinning.

"How has your day been?" Robin always so interested in her work. Not every former thief got the chance to date the mayor.

"It's been good, I guess." It was just an average day. Not exactly her favorite days, but they weren't the worst.

He could hear the dullness in her voice. He could always tell what kind of day she was having by the way she spoke on the phone. With days like this, he normally greeted her with a glass of wine when she got home. On especially bad days, it was usually two glasses of wine and a massage.

"I have to work late tonight. I have a lot of paperwork I need to finish." Her mood changed when those words left her lips. This had just turned into a bad day.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you when you get home." He knew that as much as she wanted to come home, she couldn't. She would have to stay there for another good two hours before she could come home. With that he hung up.

* * *

It was just about time for her to leave. She sighed in relief as she finished filing and filling out the last papers on her desk. She read the flashing numbers on the clock. It was _9:12_. She couldn't believe she had been here for almost an extra three hours.

It was already dark outside, and she never really like walking home in the dark. She would have normally driven, but she was trying to be more active, and that meant walking to and from work. She was just relieved that she didn't have to bring home a lot from work. She just had her purse and her jacket.

The town was dark, and the only real source of light were the flickering street lamps.

She walked down the sidewalk, her heeled boots clopping on the concrete as she walked.

The darkness made her feel uneasy, and without realizing it, she quickened her pace. It was then that she heard quiet footsteps behind her. She felt her heart racing in her chest as she quickly walked down the sidewalk. Slowly the footsteps faded, and she could no longer hear them. She figured that whatever or whoever was following her had gone. She felt her heart beat start to calm down.

Suddenly a black figure appeared in front of her. She felt a soft cloth being pressed against her face, restricting her from screaming. She started to feel dizzy, and before she even knew what was happening, she was out cold. She went limp. The figure threw her over it's shoulder and disappeared down a dark alley. Unfortunately, there wasn't a single soul around to witness her being drugged then dragged away.

Another hour passed and Robin decided he would give her a call. Why wasn't she home? Was she still at work? He nervously dialed her number and pressed call. After a minute of ringing, he gave up. He got a feeling that something bad happened to her, but he quickly pushed it away. She's probably just really busy. He decided that he would go to sleep and not worry about it. If she was working, he would let her.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina started to wake up, realizing something didn't feel right. She lifted her head to see the black cuff she so religiously used to stop her sister from using magic , on her wrist. Her head was pounding and she couldn't move. As much as she tried to, she wasn't able to. She could tell that she was laying on her back, and her arms and legs were restrained.

Suddenly, there was a bright light shining right in her eyes, and it blinded her. She groaned, shutting her eyes from the light.

"Who the hell are you?" She spoke weakly but firmly.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." She could tell that it was a man speaking to her, but she couldn't make out who.

Regina squirmed in the restraints, trying to escape.

"You can't escape, so don't try." The voice grew serious and a bit frightening.

Regina grew nervous and scared. She had no idea what was going to happen to her. Her heart was racing like crazy, and she was afraid it was so loud that whoever was holding her captive could hear it.

"There's no need to be scared, Regina. Everything will be ok." Even though the voice kept saying that, Regina still felt unsettled and frightened. Regina felt a warm hand gently brush her cheek then there was silence. She figured whoever it was had left.

She let out a scared and weak sigh, and she began to pull on the restraints. Unfortunately, they wouldn't budge.

* * *

Robin woke up that morning with a yawn and a stretch. It was a beautiful morning, and the sun was shining into the room through the translucent curtains. The sheets were very warm and Robin would usually never want to get out of bed. He rolled over on his side expecting to see Regina, but she wasn't there. He quickly sat up, wondering if she even came home last night. Once again, he pushed away his worried feeling, and expected to see her downstairs getting ready to leave.

He got out of the quite comfortable bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt.

He slowly made his way down the hallway while buttoning the other half of his shirt. The hard wood stair case was cold underneath his bare feet. He made his way down the stairs and into the empty kitchen.

The feeling that he had tried so hard to push away had returned. Where on earth was Regina? Did she even come home? He reached for his phone and dialed her number. He sat there waiting for her to pick up, but he had no such luck. That horrible feeling started growing and growing. What if something bad happened to her?

He needed to calm someone. Out of his worries, he decided that Mary Margret would probably be the most help.

His hands were shaking as he dialed her number.

Snow answered, and it was obvious she had a crying baby in her arms.

"Hello?" She spoke soft, and the sound of a crying baby was muffled.

"Hello, Mary Margret?" Robin's voice was shaky but serious.

"Robin? What's the matter?" She could tell that Robin was shaken up, and she was concerned.

"It's Regina. She never came home from work last night. I was hoping you knew where she was." He was trying to calm himself down.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen her." She too became worried.

Robin let out sigh and hung up the phone. It wasn't like Regina to ever be late to work, and he tried to reassure himself with the feeling that she already went to work. Robin figured that going to check wouldn't do any harm.

He slipped on his boots and grabbed his jacket. It was quite cold outside, and anyone that left the house without a coat must be crazy.

Robin huddled into his leather jacket as he slowly made his way to Regina's office. He arrived at her office to find it locked. She was definitely not at work.

He felt his stomach start to knot up, but he didn't know if it was from his lack of breakfast this morning, or the fact that Regina was no where to be found.

* * *

The room was dark and cold. Regina could hear the, almost silent, sound of a loose pipe that was dripping. She would've screamed for help but if its one thing she learned from the man movies Robin made her watch, it was screaming usually put her in more danger if the suspect heard her. The padded restraints weren't exactly the most comfortable despite the fact that they were padded.

Regina heard footsteps, and following them was a face.

A quite familiar face.

She froze when she realized who it was.

Sidney stood next her and gently rubbed her cheek.

"Sidney?" She spoke in a frightened tone while also a little pissed.

"Regina, I'm sorry we had to meet in this circumstance." He spoke in the most caring way she's ever heard him speak before.

"D-Did you kidnap me?" She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Regina, I've been watching you, and I just couldn't help myself. I-I'm in love with you." He gently brushed the hair out of the defenseless woman's face.

Regina was speechless. Sidney had drugged her, kidnapped her, and tied her to a table. She knew he had a little crush on her, but she didn't realize how much he actually loved her. She never thought it would drive him to do something this drastic. The fact that he had complete and utter control over her made it worse. She had no idea what he was planning to do to her, but whatever it was, she knew she didn't want to figure it out.

Sidney looked like he had been love struck. He just couldn't resist her perfect curves, or the way her ebony hair bounced when she walked. He had was absolutely obsessed with everything about her. Especially her lips. Those plump lips drove him insane. She always wore that dark red shade that made him want to sweep her off her feet and make her his. He would often fantasize about his lips crashing against hers, and her willfully giving herself to him.

Such thoughts only found in a brain like his.

He gently placed his hand on her neck. He ran his fingers up to cup her cheek. She tried to pull away. Not only was she not attracted to Sidney in any way, but she was in a relationship with Robin. She hoped and prayed that Robin would burst through the door and save her from this psychopath.

"Sidney, stop!" She was defenseless to him, and the only thing that she could use to stop him were her words.

He lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her in such a way he imagined. Her lips were cold, and he figured he would warm them up for her. She nearly screamed when he kissed her. She quickly squirmed away from his lips , but he grabbed her and held her still. He pressed his lips against hers, and without blinking an eye, Regina headbutted him. He stumbled backwards, grabbing his forehead.

"Agh! You bitch!" He yelled out in pain.

He quickly raised his hand and back-handed her.

She let out what was most compared to as a yelp. There was a bright red mark imprinted on her cheek, and it stung. Tears started to fill her eyes as she tried to cope with the pain.

"You will not deny me, Regina." Sidney looked frustrated. He left the room moments later, and Regina was left there, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin didn't know what to do. Regina was nowhere to be found and that worried him. He figured he'd try the sheriff station. Maybe Emma or David could be of help.

He zipped up his jacket with his numb hands, and slowly, he walked to sheriff station.

He entered the sheriff station to find Emma propped up in a chair, looking through her phone.

"Emma, I need help." He had a scared tone to his voice.

Emma quickly snapped up. Robin had startled her. She found it a bit odd for him to be here without Regina. They were usually together.

"Robin, I didn't expect to see you here. What's the problem?" She could tell he was worried, and it concerned her.

"It's Regina. She's gone missing." He was nearly shaking.

"Regina has gone missing? She's not a work?" Emma's concern only grew with every word he spoke.

"Emma, I've searched everywhere. I even asked Mary Margaret." He shook his head in a doubtful way.

"Hm." Emma thought for a moment.

"Do you have her phone? I can check to see who she called last." She asked, offering her service to Robin.

"No, I don't. It won't do much help anyway, I'm probably the last person she talked to." He let out a sigh, trying not to show how emotional he was becoming. Regina was the love of his life, and if something happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

"Let's try her office. Maybe there is something there that can help us." And with that, Emma and Robin left the sheriff station, and made their way to Regina's office.

* * *

Regina blinked away her tears. Her cheek still stung, but it wasn't as bad as before.

After about ten minutes of her laying there, she heard footsteps again. Her heart started racing. She knew Sidney was coming back, and she was scared for her life. If Sidney would strike her, he would surly do worse.

His face came back into sight, and she wanted to close her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to make eye contact with.

"Regina, you will be mine. You will not reject me." He spoke firmly as he approached her.

Sidney reached over to the straps on her left arm, and he tightened them. He continued doing that to every strap touching Regina's body.

She felt a wave of fear wash over her. The straps were digging into her skin, and it caused her great discomfort. She knew how determined Sidney was, and she knew if he had something he wanted, he wouldn't stop until he had it.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, Regina, but you need to learn." He left the room for a split second, and he came back rolling a small tray into the room. It appeared to be some sort of medical tray. The surface was covered by a cloth.

Regina's heart stopped for a moment when he said that. What was he planning to do to her?

"Regina, you're a beautiful woman, so I'll try not to do too much to your face. Oh, and I'll try to make this a painless as possible." As soon as those words left his lips, Regina started to panic. She started squirming again, but she wasn't able to do much. The straps were just too tight.

Sidney flipped the cloth off the tray. Regina turned her head to see about a dozen shiny metal tools on the tray. They all looked very sharp, but one in particular stood out. On the tray was a hand held electrical saw.

Regina was trembling.

"Sidney, please. Don't do this." Her voice was shaky and a little hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Regina." He shook his head while reaching for what looked like a scalpel. It was a bit bigger though.

He lowered the cold blade to her torso. He faced the blade upward, and he cut open her blouse.

She shut her eyes and tried squirming again. She was almost in tears, but she didn't want him to know.

Sidney stopped for a moment. He could now see her neck down to the hem of her pants. He admired her body so much, and to see her like this, drove him mad. He had to stop himself from drooling over her perfectly rounded breasts. The way her black laced bra complimented her skin tone was perfect for him. He quickly snapped out of his trance, and refocused on what he was doing.

He pressed the blade against her abdomen, he slowly made small jagged slices. They were small but deep, and despite the fact he was obsessed with her, he had no problem doing this.

She cringed at first until she couldn't take it anymore. She let out piercing screams with every slice. Every time the blade made contact, she would squirm which, for her, made it worse.

Sidney took so much pleasure seeing her in this condition. He would have preferred to do more pleasurable things with her on her back, but she needed to learn.

Her blood was now rushing out of her body. Her abdomen was now covered in the red liquid.

Sidney stopped his abdominal torture, and he set the red stained scalpel down.

Regina was now in tears as she tried catching her breath.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I hate hurting you, but I also hate when you reject me." He was completely insane, and Regina knew that.

He picked up a rather long bandage, and he lifted her abdomen up as much as the restraints would allow. He slowly reached under her to wrap the bandage around her abdomen.

The bandage didn't do much but stop the bleeding. She needed medical attention, but Sidney wasn't about to let her out of his sight.

Regina was dizzy from the loss of blood, and the bright light shining above was overwhelming to her. She felt like she was about to pass out.

Sidney noticed her condition, and he did his best to keep her awake. He placed his hands on her cheeks, and he gently let his lips collide with hers. She would've tried to stop him but she was too weak and in too much pain.

* * *

Emma and Robin had spent a good hour and a half searching around Regina's office for clues. They gave up after not finding anything. Emma decided that searching her house might be a better idea.

They were walking down the sidewalk when Emma saw it.

Lying on the sidewalk was Regina's coat.

Robin quickly grabbed her coat.

"This is Regina's!" He could tell just by looking at it that it was hers.

"Robin, she definitely was coming home last night." She gave a doubtful look. "It looks like she never made it home though."

"You think someone kidnapped her?" He looked like he was about to cry. He couldn't live without Regina.

"That's exactly what I think happened, Robin." She knew this must be hard for Robin to understand. "Listen, I'll go back to the station to do some digging, and see if I can find anything."

Robin nodded, trying to keep himself together.

Emma returned to the sheriff station to make some calls; to see if anyone had seen Regina. Robin returned home to look around.

* * *

"Regina, try to stay awake for me." He had his hands on her bare shoulders.

Regina shook her head, weakly. She barely had her eyes open. "I-I ca-can't."

Sidney picked up a small syringe. "Here, Regina. This will ease the pain."

Sidney gently stuck the needle into her shoulder while giving her another kiss.

She hated having to touch lips with this man, but she couldn't do anything. Regina started to feel drowsy, and out of affects of the injection, she fell asleep.


End file.
